


Makes us weak

by Dragomir



Series: Soulmates are Inconvenient [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medivh’s words echo in his ears. <i>Loneliness makes us weak.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes us weak

**Author's Note:**

> There is no guarantee of chronological posting in this series. Pieces will be posted as the muse comes.

There is a lull, between the battles.  Khadgar feels like there is a storm brewing, but it is nothing.  That feeling has been there since Medivh died ( _you killed him_ a traitorous part of him whispers, _you killed him and deprived Azeroth of its_ real _defender_ ).  The lull only makes it worse.

He sits in the library of Stormwind Keep, unwilling to return to Karazhan. ( _You killed the Guardian. Traitor_.)  He is needed in Stormwind, to be close at hand.  People _must_ see _someone_ doing something. Even if it is him, the mage with no _Words_.

His hand goes up to his collarbone, hovering over the words he has kept hidden since he was a child.  The burn on his arm aches.  _The Words_ will stay hidden, under his shirt, where they _belong_.

Attachments are weakness.

_Weakness…makes us vulnerable_.

No…

The words had been different.

_Loneliness_.

His hand tightens in the fabric of his shirt, bunching up under his grip until it threatens to tear.  It will wrinkle anyways.

_The Words_ will stay hidden, away from sight.  No one will be hurt.

_Loneliness makes us weak._

Khadgar smooths his shirt out and returns his attention to the book.  No one will be hurt because of these words.

Least of all And… _Lothar_.

Medivh’s words echo in his ears. _Loneliness makes us weak._

**Author's Note:**

> Dalaran did a number on Khadgar. Someone should talk to them about that.


End file.
